Cassandra's Childhood
by lolsmia1337
Summary: When Cassandra is adopted by The Captain, they develop a strong bond. This is her life inside the castle as a child that was never fully explored in the show.
1. chapter 1

**_I apologize if she seems out of character but it is my understanding that she wasn't always like she is now._** **_This is my first time writing for this site so please be nice._**

" _Eugene_ _, it's all a mask, inside she's [Cassandra's] a big softy."_

-Rapunzel _, Rapunzel and The Lost Lagoon_

••••~~~~••••

Age- 1 year and 11 months

#1 Afraid of the Dark

It was Cassandra's first night in the castle. Her new dad had left her to sleep a few hours ago, but sleep would not come.

"My room is across the hallway. Are you okay here tonight?" He had asked. She had answered yes, but she was regretting it now. Tearing her blanket off her bed and wrapping it around her shoulders, she – carefully and quietly – opened the door.

Not bothering to knock, she entered her father's room. She could not see much; only the vague outline of a bed and the silhouette of a wardrobe. Pulling herself up into the Captain's bed, she snuggled up to him, basking in his warmth.

The Captain stirred, the early morning light coming through the windows. He felt a weight against his side. Looking down, he spotted the little being that was his child. Running his hand through her dark hair, a smile grew on his face.

He knew then, that whatever happened, the bond between the two of them could not be broken.

"I love you, Cassandra." He whispered softly, passing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

••••~~~~••••

Age-2

#2- I hate Needles

The Captain of the Guards smiled down at his two-year-old daughter. Cassandra was currently clutched to his chest, small snores coming out of her mouth. They had just been to get her first injections, and let's just say the doctor ended up with a broken nose.

"Daddy?" A little voice said. "Can I wear your helmet?"

Big grey eyes stared into blue. "Not yet, Cassandra. When we get back to the castle, then yes, of course you can wear it."

"Daddy? I'm cold!" He noticed her little shoulders shivering and immediately grew concerned. He watched as her eyes began to droop. He quickly realised that she had not been right since they left the doctors office.

"Go back to sleep. We'll be home soon."

When they got back to the Castle, the first thing he did was take her to her room and wrap her in a warm blanket. When he saw a rash beginning on her face, he began to panic. "Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

In the typical Cass fashion, she sleepily mumbled; "I stay here, Daddy."

Later that night, while the rest of the castle were having peaceful dreams, the Captain awoke to his door opening. He looked over to see Cassandra standing illuminated in the hallway light

"Cassandra! What are you doing?!" That was the only thing he managed to say before she collapsed forward. He quickly rushed to her side and felt for a pulse. Nothing. He let out a strangled gasping noise before lifting her and bringing her to a medic.

Hours later, Cassandra was lying on a bed. She had had a severe allergic reaction to the metal on the needle they used to inject her, and she would need a lot of bed rest. This would not sit well with the child when she woke up. He held he small hand in his as he sat by her bedside. "I love you so much, honey. I know you haven't lived with me for very long, but I hope that we can stay together for a long time. I had never had a daughter, then you came in and turned my whole world upside down." He gave her a loving kiss.

"Dear God, Cassandra, please be alive."

Each minute felt like agony, each second, he felt more and more that he had lost her. The minute she opened her eyes, was a moment he would never forget.

She looked so pale, so fragile.

"Daddy?" She lisped wearily. "I hate needles."

••••~~~~••••

Age- Six

#3 School

There were not many schools in Corona, but unfortunately, Cassandra was required to go. There was one on the island, and two on the mainland.

As Cassandra stood in front of the mirror, she frowned. She had been forced into a pleated dress - a pleated dress of all things! - and brand new shoes.

"Come on, Cass!" The Captain said from behind her. "It is only for a few hours!"

"Yeah, a few hours of torture!" She mumbled. When he tried to give her the hairbrush, she obstinately crossed her arms and refused to take it. Knowing her tricks, the Captain sighed and turned her around. Brushing her bobbed hair out, he assessed the situation. Knowing Cassandra, she probably had some sort of weapon on her; a dagger or something equally as dangerous.

When he had finished brushing her hair, he looked at her sternly. "Cassandra, I need to you to be good. And I need to know if you have any weapons on you because you _cannot take them to school!_ "

Fishing out a sword from the back of her dress, he took a deep breath. "Cassandra, just try to behave ok?"

"Ok, Dad, I'll try for you."

Cassandra was sat on a chair, for once being quiet but not listening to what the teacher was saying. Rather, she was much more interested in the conversation going on behind her.

"She thinks she knows everything, all because she lives in the castle!" They sniggered.

"Really, she's nothing special!" Cassandra's face burned like the hottest flame.

"She doesn't even have any parents!" This was the last straw for her. Cassandra stood up, growling like an angry kitten. She descended upon the other children with fists and teeth. Soon enough, both girls were rolling around the floor fighting.

Cassandra tried every school in Corona and the same thing happened in each one. Finally, the Captain could take no more. "I am prepared to offer you a deal. If I hire you a private teacher, and you behave and listen to her, you can join in with guard training. Deal?"

Cassandra agreed and you might say it turned out well... If you don't count how many left because they couldn't stand how rude she could be on a bad day.

••••~~~~••••

Age- Ten

#4 Haircut

Cassandra growled as she swiped another waist-length strand of hair off her face. She was sat at the long servants dinner table, with a plate of untouched mutton stew in front of her.

"C'mon! Please?"

"No, Cassandra." The Captain chided.

"But I hate my hair! It gets in my face, and—"

Everybody turned to look at the two. They chuckled quietly, watching the interaction.

"—Not so loud, Cass!"

Before he could say anything else, a servant by the name of Carina intervened. "I think that she should get her hair cut. It would suite her better than it does long - and plus, she's not that kind of girl." Other servants murmured in agreement.

Cassandra looked up at her father, the ten year olds eyes sparkling with mischief.

"...Fine! I'll take you after dinner. Eat your vegetables."

Cassandra fist pumped.

 _'I can't believe I'm letting her do this!' The_ Captain thought to himself as Cassandra was lifted into the chair. 'Perhaps I'll let her have a trim.' But one look at his daughter's grinning face put all those thoughts out of his head.

"How long, Sir?" The hairdresser asked. She was tall, with long blonde hair and startlingly dark eyes.

"Well... She's been wanting her hair cut short. What length would be best?"

The hairdresser stood still for a moment, observing the young girl.

"I think a short bob would suite her. Perhaps some layers to add volume."

The Captain agreed and so did Cassandra. They both smiled at each other as a black cape was placed around her shoulders. The hairdresser began to comb out the long black tresses... And much to the captain's annoyance, began snipping.

 ** _LATER_**

The Captain didn't recognise his daughter, but in his eyes, she was beautiful.

••••~~~~••••

Age- Eight

#5 Friend or Foe

Cassandra was disgusted. She was being introduced to people her own age – _Ugh, people!_ – and she was not having fun.

"Cass, why don't you go and play?" Cassandra just looked up at her father, gobsmacked.

"I don't want to." She said simply. The Captain sighed, not in the mood (pun intended) for a fight with his daughter. "Can't you stay with me?"

"Cass, I have work to do. Go out to the grounds, I'll come out later, ok?"

Despite everything, she nodded.

"So, _Cassandra_ ," Jane said mockingly, "Who is your mother?"

She stiffened her back slightly. "Don't have a mother, Daddy is all I need."

Jane's twin, Jayden, came over. As did the other three; Carli, William and Annie. Cassandra put her hand on the sword she had shoved down the back of her dress and tried not to let herself be frightened by them. They were all children of castle servants; The Twins belonged to one of Cassandra's favourite maids Carina, Carli and William were adopted by Friedborg – though heavens knew how and why – and then there was Annie. She had been adopted by a member of the royal guard and Cassandra rather liked her.

"Daddy is all I need, Daddy!" Jane imitated.

"If you don't have a mother, then you are nothing. You can never be a castle guard!" Jayden whispered menacingly.

Cassandra lashed out, her fist coming square with his nose. Before the other children could react, she was in top of him, scratching and pulling his hair.

It was Williams turn to torment her.

"Your hair looks stupid. Did _daddy_ cut it off because he was mad at you?"

Before Cassandra could say anything, Annie took hold of the boys collar, holding him ransom. They all scuffled on the ground, getting very dirty very quickly.

As they all stood in front of their parents later, Cassandra mumbled, "This is why I don't have friends."


	2. 6, 7, 8 and 9

Age- Eleven

#6 – Parents

She wouldn't tell anyone – she couldn't.

It wouldn't be fair to her dad if she told him. It would make him upset and she hated seeing her dad upset. But the thoughts wouldn't go away.

Who were her real parents? Why hadn't they wanted her - had they died but wanted her?

She hadn't been told anything about them except that she had been living in the Orphanage before she was adopted. There was a longing ache inside her chest that called out to her parents; the people that gave her life.

As much as she loved her father, he only filled a tiny portion of that gap.

She did not know it, but the gap was loneliness, longing and hunger for answers. Growing up in the castle without friends didn't bother her, so she told herself, but she needed her parents. That's what she couldn't tell him.

She groaned into her pillow, cried quietly and privately when the darkness surrounded her, but all the sobbing in the world wouldn't bring her parents back.

She wouldn't give up though.

One day she would find them.

If its the last thing she ever did.

~~~~

Age- 1 Month and a Day

#7 – Adoption

"Hello, little baby!" The Captain said, looking down at the little bundle in his arms. The said bundle cooed gently, holding on to his fingers.

"What's her name?"

The orphanage caretaker smiled sadly. "Cassandra. Her parents were from Old Corona but they didn't have the money to keep her. Her mother died not long after giving her up."

"Well..." The Captain's Adam's apple bobbed. "I only came here for a visit but Cassandra has stolen my heart. I should like to adopt her."

"Of course! It could take up to a year of paperwork..." Her voice trailed off, convinced that she had put him off adopting her.

"I don't care how long it takes, I love her and want to bring her up."

The Captain placed her back down in her crib, giving the sleeping girl a kiss before whispering; "I'll be back tomorrow, honey."

True to his word, he did come back the next day, and all the days after that for the next year. He got to witness her first words and steps and both were made directly at him. Whenever he entered the Orphanage, Cassandra would come running and give him the biggest hugs. Before she could walk and talk, she would lie on her back, and reach up her arms to him.

He couldn't wait for her to be living in the castle with him.

~~~~

#8 – Conversation

"Your Majesty, you are sure you don't mind me having a daughter living here?"

"Captain, let me tell you something, friend-to-friend. Since my daughter went missing, I've longed to hear the sounds of tiny feet. The sounds of children's laughter. When I became king, I promised myself that this would a safe home for my children and for any staff who have children."

The king sighed.

"All I ask is that you take care of her but do not neglect your duties as Captain of the Guards."

~~~

Age – Three Days

#9 – Eugene, Lance and the Biting Baby.

The Orphanage caretaker – Miss Smith as the children called her - jiggled Cassandra up and down, desperately trying to calm the screaming baby. She had been brought in only a few hours prior, and it was clear that she missed her parents.

"Calm, little madam!" Miss Smith said gently, rubbing her finger over the baby's tufts of hair. Hearing a creek, she looked up to see one eye looking through the door frame. "Come in boys." She whispered.

Lance and Eugene entered. Both were only eight, but already helped out with the younger children. Eugene picked up Cassandra. She closed her mouth around his finger sharply, as though she was trying to bite him.

"Oldie?" Lance asked.

Miss Smith made Eugene pass him the distressed Cassandra (which didn't take much convincing).

Sure enough, she seemed to calm slightly, having been moved into more tender and loving arms. She still cried, though not as pitifully and loudly as before.

"Let us hope that she gets adopted soon and that she has a good life."


End file.
